What he really wants to say
by IchigoKuchiki1226
Summary: Rukia has to go back to the soul society but before she does Ichigo tells Rukia the real truth of how he has felt fot her.


**DISCLAIMER:I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. That would be Tite Kubo the most amazing person ever.**

* * *

"Hey Ichigo can we talk?"

"Yeah what is it midget?" with a punch to the gut Ichigo falls to the floor with a loud THUD!

"Damn it Rukia! What was that for?!"

"I'm not a midget and hurry up, lets go we need to talk."

"I'm coming, I'm coming calm yourself."

Ichigo mumbles something under his breath as he waves good bye to Chad, Orihime, and Uryr. They walk along the streets of Kurakara in silence until they get to the park where Rukia sits on a swing and signals for Ichigo to push her. He growls and walks over and begins to push her.

"Look, Ichigo. I'm going back to the soul society for about a year or two. So I have to go soon."

Ichigo's scowl deepens as he hears the devastating news.

"But Rukia why? I thought you could stay here and watch over Kurakara!?!"

"Byakuya wants me back home and I cannot argue with him. You know that."

"I see but what about Chad, Orihime, and Uryu. How do you think they would feel if you left? How I would feel."

She turns to Ichigo and her eyes meet with his amber ones, trying not to cry she looks away and tries to explain.

"Look, I don't want to go you should know that but it is not my choice. I really wish I could stay. This place is my home and you all are my family but nii-sama doesn't take no for an answer. I tried Ichigo."

"I'm sorry Ichigo" Rukia grabs Ichigo's arm for the last time and turns to walk away when she feels his hand grab hold of her wrist and pull her back. She gives off a little squeal in shock and tries to pull away but he is to strong for her. He pulls her in closer and hugs her tight. She squirms trying to escape before she could start crying but its useless. Tears run down her face as she breathes in the scent of Ichigo. Smiling at how much she will miss him she decides to hug back. As his grip loosens she wiggles her way out of the embrace.

"I'm sorry" Rukia wispers and runs away so that she wont have to face him anymore. With her heart broken she runs as fast and as far as she can.

"RUKIA! WAIT!" With Ichigo following right behind her she pushes herself to run faster. It feels like she has been running forever it begins to rain, it starts as a drizzle then begins to pour, she runs fast. When she gets to a small little picnic hut that she takes cover to try and keep dry from the rain. Not wanting to accept the fact that she has fallen in love with her spikey haired friend se begins to cry. Ichigo comes behind her quietly so that she doesn't notice and places his hoodie on her shoulders to warm her shivering figure up. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her onto his lap.

"Why did you run away from me?"

"I can't do this I don't want to leave Chad, Uryu, and Orihime. I especially don't wanna leave you Ichigo."

He looks down to see her snuggleing her head into his chest, he gives a small smile and looks out to the falling rain.

"You know Rukia I have wanted to tell you this for the longest time now."

She looks at him as if he were crazy as he continues to say,

"Everytime I would look into your eyes I would always see nothing but friendship, I have always wanted more. Ever since I met you you have been the reason for my existence and I never want to be away from you. My life, laughter, smiles are all for you and you only, I've never felt this way the way you make me feel. It is unbelievable though. There is so much about you that makes me love you. Your the empty space in my heart All the emptiness and sadness I feel when you aren't around me is unbearable I never want to part with you." His amber eyes soften as he looks at her laying against him wishing that the moment would last forever

He paused for a quick second to figureout how to word the rest of his feelings. "Everything I do I do it for you. I live for you, fight for you, breathe for you, and I would give anything for you. You are the person who has changed my life, gave me a new meaning of living and everything good in the world. You are my world and everything else that I need to keep alive, I understand that you don't feel the same way about me but this is something that I have to tell you. I couldn't hold it any longer When you said good-bye to me for the first time after we left the soul society I felt empty. I'm always so afraid it is our last good-bye or our last moment together, When we hug I never want to let you go.. I'm sorry to let this on you at such a weird time but if I don't tell you know then I never will. I'm sorry for wasting your time with something this childish but I don't want to see you walk out of my life just yet. I love you Rukia Kuchiki. I wish I didn't take this long to tell you."

She looked to him with tears in her eyes, no one has ever said anything like that to her before and hearing it coming from the most insensitive person she knows felt really good. "You idiot, I love you too. I always have."

They look at each other wondering what to do next. Ichigo slowly leans into kiss her but she stops him.

"I don't wanna do this to you, your heart should belong with Orihime. She can love you better then I could, she can always be there for you. I can't and I am sorry for..."

Ichigo stops her in mid sentence with a short lived kiss.

"Midget, I don't want anyone else but you."

The End.

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sooooooo, please tell me what you thought for my first FanFic ever. Please don't be to harsh I really tried my best.

Constructive criticism is always wonderful. I really wanna thank you for reading.


End file.
